1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an endoscope and an endoscope system in which the endoscope is used.
2. Description of the Related Art
In general, an endoscope is subjected to a cleaning processing by, for example, a cleaning liquid and a sterilization processing by, for example, heat sterilization (autoclave sterilization) after use, and is reused. When cleaning the endoscope, it is necessary to prevent the inflow of the cleaning liquid into an inner cavity formed inside an exterior portion of the endoscope. When a pressure difference is produced between the outside of the exterior portion (an operating room) and the inner cavity due to the sterilization, it is necessary to cause the outside of the exterior portion to communicate with the inner cavity before the start of use and keep the pressure (atmospheric pressure) outside the exterior portion and the pressure in the inner cavity uniform. If the pressure outside the exterior portion and the pressure in the inner cavity are uniform, the operation force amount of the endoscope is not great during the use of the endoscope, and the breakdown of the endoscope caused by the pressure difference is effectively prevented.
From the above perspective, the endoscope is provided with a valve unit to switch the communication state between the outside of the exterior portion and the inner cavity. The valve unit is switched to a closed position to block the communication between the outside of the exterior portion and the inner cavity at the time of cleaning. Before the start of the reuse of the endoscope after sterilization, the valve unit is switched to an open position at which the outside of the exterior portion and the inner cavity communicate with each other. For example, an endoscope in Jpn. Pat. Appln. KOKAI Publication No. 2000-157484 is provided with a cap attachment portion to which a sterilization cap is attached at the time of sterilization, and the valve unit is located in the vicinity of the cap attachment portion. In this case, the valve unit is kept at the closed position at the time of cleaning. The sterilization cap is attached to the cap attachment portion when sterilization is conducted, and the sterilization cap is detached from the cap attachment portion after the sterilization. When the sterilization cap is detached from the cap attachment portion, press force is applied to the valve unit from the sterilization cap, and the valve unit is switched from the closed position to the open position.
In an endoscope of Jpn. Pat. Appln. KOKAI Publication No. 2004-33547, the valve unit is provided in a light source connector (connection portion) of a universal cord. In an endoscope system in which this endoscope is used, a rod protruding toward the light source connector is provided in a light source unit (peripheral device) to which the light source connector is separably connected. Before the start of use after sterilization, the light source connector of the universal cord is connected to the light source unit. As a result, press force is applied to the valve unit from the rod, and the valve unit is switched from the closed position to the open position.